Baby, Dont You Break My Heart Slow
by way2you
Summary: THing were perfect. Perfect life, Perfect boyfriend, Perfect relationship, and Perfect Friends...until it all changed...completely.


A/N: I decided to do a one shot. I love the Katie/James scenario. So I decided to do one of my own. This is based on of the Taylor Swift song 'Baby don't you break my heart slow.'

James and I had been together for three years before things began to fall apart.

We were in love. Things were perfect. We spent a lot of time together. If he wasn't working in the studio, doing an interview or anything having to do with BTR, we were together either ; at the pool, in my room, in his room, watching a movie, out to dinner, in the park or _something_. We were insuperable. I knew that boy loved me and I loved him. I lived and breathed him. I really didn't have a choice being as we did live together. We were together for three years so he became apart of my daily routine.

I like the way you wanted me

Every night for so long baby

I like the way you needed me

Every time things got rocky

James didn't look at me like he ones did. Sometimes I'd think he looked right through me or like he was looking for someone else. I'm not sure what changed but all of a sudden things were different. _  
_  
_I was believing in you_

Was I mistaken? do you mean

Do you mean what you say

When you say our love could last forever?

He told me we would be together forever, that nothing would tear us apart. He said he would love me until the end of time and that their would never be anyone in the whole wide world that could ever take my place. But things started to change. He began to spend more and more time away from the apartment. Any chance he had he would leave. Sometimes I wouldn't even know where he was. When I would call he wouldn't answer. _  
_  
_But I'd rather you be mean than love and lie_

I'd rather hear the truth and have to say goodbye

I'd rather take a blow at least then I would know

But baby don't you break my heart slow

I Just wanted thing to be blunt. If he didn't love me anymore then he needed to tell me. I really didn't want to be strung along. I needed to know what was going on. I knew I had to talk to him but I was afraid of what was going to happen. Was I going to lose him, or was there something more, maybe something bigger than him and I both. Either way he should have told me.

I like the way you'd hold me

Every night for so long baby

I like the way you'd sing to me

Every time things got rocky

When I would think about the way things were at the present time I would begin to think about the way thing used to be. We would sit and talk for hours about everything. He would just hold me and that's about the only time I felt like I had a place in this world, when I was in his arms. No matter what was going on in my life, good or bad it always felt better when I was with him.

I was believing in you

Was I mistaken? do you say

Do you say what you mean

When you say our love could last forever?

I had woken up late one night and had decided I would go talk to him. I walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. No one answered. I knocked again...nothing. I turned the door knob to find...an empty room. He was gone. Without a word he was gone.

Cause I'd rather you be mean than love and lie

I'd rather hear the truth and have to say goodbye

I'd rather take a blow at least then I would know

But baby don't you break my heart slow

What had I done to deserve this? I deserved an explanation. He just left without saying anything. What was happening to this man who I loved. As I had turned to go find the guys I ran straight into Logan. "Where is he?" Logan looked to me. "He's gone Katie. He had to go." Tears began to fall, "All I want to know is, is he OK? Safe, I mean?" "Yes, he just had to leave?"

You would run around and lead me on forever

While I stay at home still thinking we're together

I want our love to last forever

Does he still think about me? No one will tell me anything. I guess I really don't want to know anything. Its better that we just move on with our lives, wherever his life is now. I just wish the love we shared could have lasted forever.__

But I'd rather you be mean than love and lie

I'd rather hear the truth and have to say goodbye

I'd rather take a blow at least then I would know

But baby don't you break my heart slow

Baby don't you break my heart slow.

I think my heart will forever be missing a part of it. James took a piece when he left. I wish he could have just told me what was going on, I could have taken it. I would have rather heard it straight from him and deal with that hurt rather than this hurt. I would have rather him told me he hated my guts and that he couldn't stand the sight of me anymore and that's why he would be leaving rather without anything being said.

linelinelinelinelinelineline linelineline

3 years had passed...

I opened the mailbox and pulled out all the mail. Walking to my front door I noticed an envelope addressed to me but their wasn't a return address. I opened it, my hand went to my mouth, tears began to form in my eyes and I collapsed to the ground. He's dead...

**_Dear Katie,_**

I Love you more than you will ever know. Not a day has gone by that i have not thought about you and how you were doing. I want you to know that I am really sorry for just leaving without any kind of explanation. I need you to understand why I did this. I was diagnosed with Stage 3 Stomach Cancer. I had to go and deal with this, with doctors and appointments and things like that. I had to go through chemo and things were going to happen to me that I didn't want anyone else to witness. I know what your thinking "I could have gone through all of this with you" but this was something that I had to do on my own. I didn't want to put you or anyone else through this. So I left. I knew things were going to end bad for me so I figured I would just leave and have you hate me instead of putting you through this and seeing me die in front of you. I'm sorry and I love you. If you are reading this then you know I am no longer here on this earth but don't think that Im not with you all day everyday. I love you Katie and their isn't anyone in this whole wide world that will ever take your place...

**_All My Love,_**

**_James_**


End file.
